


В борделе хорошо, а дома лучше

by samspiesonyou, WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты M — E [4]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Asexual Character, Awkwardness, Brothels, Case Fic, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Doctor Who References, F/M, Humor, M/M, Other, Sexual Humor, Teleportation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: История о том, как Форд уговорил Артура отправиться в бордель на Эротиконе Шесть, а Дирк и Тодд нашли полотенце с завернутым в него странным браслетом.
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Original Female Character
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты M — E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171694
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	В борделе хорошо, а дома лучше

— Не могу поверить, что ты никогда не спал с трехгрудой женщиной, — сказал Форд, лениво развалившись на хромированной лавочке бистро «Нелегаль», старательно отполированной до приятного матового блеска задницами представителей тысяч разумных форм жизни. Если что во Вселенной и было стабильным, так это наличие задниц у разумных форм жизни.

Артур оторвался от своего салата с эпсилонскими кальмарами и бросил на него недовольный взгляд:  
— Ну знаешь, не все из нас прошерстили космос вдоль и в поперек, делая вид, что занимаются полевыми исследованиями для написания путеводителя. На моей планете трехгрудые женщины встречаются разве что в боевиках со Шварцнеггером. 

Артур ковырнул вилкой салат и устало вздохнул. Какие тут женщины, если он уже черте сколько болтается по Вселенной со слегка чокнутым пришельцем, роботом с ярко выраженным депрессивным расстройством и маниакально оптимистичным бортовым компьютером? В такой компании даже просто принять душ, не ощущая себя стоящим посреди Трафальгарской площади, было сложновато. Самое омерзительное, что Форд обо всем этом прекрасно знал, поэтому Артур вообще не понимал, к чему тот завел разговор о сексуальных утехах.

— Ты просто обязан попробовать. Тот случай, когда не приходится выбирать, какую сиську тискать, а какую вылизывать. Самое рациональное количество сисек, если тебе интересно мое мнение. — Форд отправил в рот последний кусочек атраксианской пиццы и лихо опрокинул в себя порцию пангалактического грызлодера. 

Голова Форда тут же несколько раз судорожно мотнулась влево и вправо. Зрачки при этом не сдвинулись ни на йоту, а взгляд сделался пустым, будто черная дыра. Артур находил наблюдение за процессом распития пангалактического грызлодера просто омерзительным, но всякий раз просто не мог отвести глаз. 

Спустя минуту взгляд Форда стал более осмысленным. Он глуповато улыбнулся и мечтательно протянул:  
— Эх, красотка Зекидония Галлумтитс…

Интонации в голосе Форда явно означали: в его голове возникла идея. Скорее всего, эта идея покажется Артуру абсурдной, но он ничего не сможет поделать, чтобы не влипнуть в очередное сомнительное приключение.

Пока, по крайней мере, все к тому и вело. Форд вскочил, и лавочка под ним возмущенно скрипнула. Он метнул на Артура полный энтузиазма взгляд:  
— А давай смотаемся? Сексодром на Эротиконе Шесть. Ты, я и трехгрудые гурии. 

— Смотаемся? — скептически хмыкнул Артур. — Возможно, ты не помнишь, потому что только что получил по голове метафорическим кирпичом, обернутым в лимон, но все же: «Золотое Сердце» в ремонте. 

— Не проблема, — сверкнул глазами Форд и достал из кармана небольшой браслет. — Портативный телепортатор. Выторговал у одного пройдохи. Обещал мне, что с этой штукой и во времени можно путешествовать. Наебал. Но какой же он был сексуальный в той своей шинели!..

— Форд, я не уверен, что это хорошая идея… — попробовал было отговорить его Артур. 

Тот, к несчастью, уже достиг стадии опьянения, в которой с успехом пропускал мимо ушей ровным счетом любую информацию. Форд схватил Артура за руку, нажал одну из маленьких кнопочек на браслете и пробормотал:  
— Иногда он пошаливает, так что надеюсь, мы доберемся до Эротикона Шесть с полным комплектом конечностей.

— Что?.. — только и успел пискнуть Артур.

Красочные пейзажи планеты Лазгар Бета смазались в размытое радужное пятно. Спустя секунду на террасе бистро остался лишь хлипкий столик, отполированная задницами тысяч представителей разумных форм жизни лавочка и недоеденный салат с эпсилонскими кальмарами. 

Некоторые из них предусмотрительно уползли, шустро перебирая щупальцами — а то, того и гляди, хозяину салата еще придет в голову вернуться и завершить трапезу. 

Дирк снова опаздывал. Что одновременно и бесило, и вызывало некое чувство уважения из-за того, насколько ревностно Дирк придерживался этой привычки. На который час ни назначена встреча, он всегда — всегда! — опаздывает. Радостно пыхтит в трубку: «Еще всего пять минуточек!» А потом, чуть не свесив язык, словно спаниель, бросает на Тодда укоризненный взгляд: «Ну ты ж меня знаешь, неужели не мог позвонить и разбудить пораньше?»

Все уверения Тодда, что разбудить Дирка пораньше реально, только если позвонить ему заранее где-то в 2009-м году, и что он, вообще-то, не его мамочка, действия еще ни разу не возымели. Дирк смотрел так, будто он сморозил несусветную чушь, и оставался всецело убежден, что опоздания — проблема исключительно Тодда. 

В каком-то смысле это являлось правдой — сам-то Дирк неудобств из-за своей привычки опаздывать не испытывал. Но все равно было обидно. Тем более что в этот раз именно Дирк назначил встречу.

В пятницу Дирк выяснил, что в Сиэтле расположен музей поп-культуры. И, как человек, который мало что соображает в поп-культуре, но всем сердцем ею восторгается, пришел в ужас. Как же так, сокрушался он на весь офис. Ему довелось открыть агентство в донельзя любопытном городе, а он так и не удосужился как следует познакомиться с главными достопримечательностями!

Тодд слушал это, качал головой и вздыхал. Возможно, если бы он слушал внимательнее, то успел бы вовремя отказаться от приглашения посетить музей. Но он не успел. И вот теперь он солнечным воскресным утром сидит на ступенях перед футуристическим зданием музея и гадает, считать ли это свиданием.

С одной стороны, ему казалось, что Дирк нередко с ним флиртует. С другой стороны, Дирк игриво себя вел не только с Тоддом, но и с подозреваемыми, соседской кошкой, раскидистым платаном в парке около «Риджли»… В общем, с кем и чем угодно. Так что само по себе это решительно ничего не значило.

— Вот он я! — донеслось до Тодда. Он обернулся и увидел спешащего на всех парах Дирка. — Я бегу! Бегу. Бегу… 

К тому моменту, как Дирк все-таки остановился рядом с Тоддом, его энтузиазм полностью поглотила отдышка. Он вцепился Тодду в плечо и еще полминуты переводил дыхание.

— А ведь можно просто приходить вовремя, правда? — нравоучительно поинтересовался Тодд.

— Время — дурацкий концепт, — еще немного неровным голосом ответил Дирк. — И что толку, если все равно запыхаешься? Ты вон, смотрю, уже полотенце с собой носить начал. Потливость мучает?

— Чего? — не понял Тодд и, нахмурившись, взглянул на Дирка.

— Ну, полотенце, — Дирк указал глазами куда-то вниз.

На ступенях, прямо у Тодда под ногами, лежало скомканное белое полотенце.

— Э-э-э, — протянул он. — Это не мое. 

— Да ладно тебе, — снисходительно посмотрел на него Дирк. — Ты стареешь, и тут нечего стыдиться. Но, Тодд, полотенце? Пожилые люди обычно носят с собой… ну, платки. Чтобы суетливо утирать лоб и все такое.

— Дирк, иди нахуй. Ты всего на пару лет меня младше, — сказал Тодд и твердо решил, что это все-таки не свидание. — Клянусь, что минуту назад никакого полотенца тут не было.

— Ла-а-адно, — протянул Дирк и наклонил голову, как любопытный лабрадор. Тьфу. Тодд так часто сравнивал его с собаками, что лишь лелеял робкую надежду однажды не застать Дирка самозабвенно сношающимся с диванной подушкой. 

Интонации в голосе Дирка явно означали: в его голове возникла идея. Скорее всего, эта идея покажется Тодду абсурдной, но он ничего не сможет поделать, чтобы не влипнуть в очередное сомнительное приключение.

Пока, по крайней мере, все к тому и вело. Дирк решительно наклонился и, прежде чем Тодд успел отреагировать, схватил полотенце.

— Да ты… — Тодд от возмущения даже сорвался на фальцет. — Это же негигиенично!

— Зато так интересно! — Дирк весело поднял брови. — Ну, и скорее всего ты мне не врешь. Такого я у тебя точно не видел. — И он продемонстрировал предмет, который был завернут в полотенце.

Там оказался широкий кожаный браслет с миниатюрным экраном и несколькими кнопочками, к которому был прикреплен номерок, будто от ячейки камеры хранения в супермаркете. Дирк с умным видом повертел браслет в руках.

— Только не вздумай ничего нажимать, — предупредил Тодд. — И вообще лучше отдай мне. Тебя опасно подпускать… к чему бы то ни было.

Дирк бесцеремонно ухватил его за запястье:  
— А ну лапы кыш! Я это нашел! Я исследую все предельно осторожно! Ой…

Тодд как в замедленной съемке увидел, как большой палец Дирка съехал на одну из кнопочек. На экране браслета зажглась надпись: «Обратно». Тодд только и успел, что услышать, как Дирк удивленно пискнул — а затем футуристическое здание музея поп-культуры города Сиэтл смазалось в размытое радужное пятно.

Одна из глав супербестселлера Уулона Коллуфида «Все, что вы никогда не хотели знать о сексе, но с чем вас заставили познакомиться» начинается так: «Секс отвратителен. В процессе вы будете издавать звуки разной степени мерзости и исторгать на партера(ов) все виды биологических жидкостей, которые способно продуцировать ваше тело. Заниматься подобным и получать неподдельное удовольствие позволяет только полное отсутствие стыда».

К сожалению, чего-чего, а стыда Артуру было не занимать. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему утвердиться в намерении получить хотя бы поддельное удовольствие — раз уж Форд приволок его в это средоточие межгалактического разврата.

Именно поэтому он и следовал сейчас за административной работницей в выделенный для сексуальных утех номер. В администрации борделя работали представительницы вогонской расы, и это был еще один веский повод не испытывать ни малейшего возбуждения от царящей вокруг обстановки.

Перед Артуром уныло маячил голый вогонский зад. Выяснилось, что в борделе допускается ходить либо обнаженными, либо в полотенцах. Полотенца вогоны, конечно же, презирали. Единственное на двоих полотенце удалось отвоевать у Форда без боя. Тот просто великодушно развел руками, всучил его Артуру и сказал:  
— Тогда заодно забери гардеробный номерок и телепортатор.

— Почему просто не оставить его в гардеробе?

— Н-н-нет, благодарю, — передернулся Форд. — Гардеробным на Эротиконе Шесть не стоит доверять ничего ценнее одежды. 

— Может, оставишь его себе? — с опаской спросил Артур. Ему было боязно ходить с телепортатором на запястье. Тем более с телепортатором, находящимся в не совсем исправном состоянии.

— О нет, на моих руках скоро окажутся другие браслеты, — Форд похотливо улыбнулся. — В общем, развлекайся. Я заказал тебе азаготку с Крии. Для начала. Тебе понравится. Только не позволяй читать себе стихи.

— Что, опять? — безнадежно промямлил Артур. Во Вселенной была явно какая-то глобальная проблема со стихосложением. Именно с этой печальной мыслью он и вошел в свой номер. Двери закрылись с веселым щелчком, отрезая его от коридора и голозадой администраторши.  
Ну, это уже можно назвать победой. 

Номер борделя больше напоминал торговый зал секс-шопа. Вдоль стен протянулись стеллажи, заполненные всевозможными игрушками. Свет был приглушенный, красноватый. Посреди номера стояла огромная круглая кровать, на которой, закинув ногу на ногу, восседала фантастически красивая — и на вид вполне земная — девушка в эротическом нижнем белье. 

— Человек? — уточнила она мягким грудным голосом и слегка наклонила голову.

— Так точно, — отрапортовал Артур.

— Чудненько. Сходное с азаготским строение, никаких сюрпризов, — промурлыкала проститутка и встала с кровати. Она приблизилась к Артуру, и он почувствовал внезапный мандраж. Не в его это стиле. Всего полчаса назад он уплетал салат в захудалом бистро, а сейчас стоит в номере борделя в окружении дилдо таких форм, выдумать которые у него не хватило бы фантазии. 

Азаготка игриво провела пальцами по его шее, плечу и бицепсу, а потом толкнула на кровать. Он неловко хлюпнулся на задницу и отметил, что матрас великолепно пружинит. Удобненько. Не то что его убогая койка в «Золотом Сердце». Может, эта красотка согласится просто поспать часок?..

— Раздевайся, милый, — сказала азаготка и соблазнительно улыбнулась.

— Л-л-ладно, — покорно закивал Артур и неловко отбросил полотенце. Оно грустно скукожилось на прикроватной тумбочке — аккурат около трехлитровой бутыли с лубрикантом. 

— И это лучше тоже, — она кивнула на браслет-телепортатор.

— Зачем? — недоумевающе спросил Артур. Не собирается же она его связывать? 

Проститутка присела с ним рядом, скользнула взглядом по запястью:  
— Устаревшая модель. Твой телепортатор даже не водонепроницаемый. Не могу обещать, что он не испортится в процессе.

— Э-э-э… — Артур завис и, не найдя что ответить, просто снял с руки телепортатор и положил его на полотенце. Похоже, строение людей и азаготов действительно было не более чем схожим. Артур, конечно, доводилось трахаться довольно давно, но ему отчетливо помнилось, что человеческий секс был не настолько уж и мокрым, чтобы представлять угрозу для не водонепроницаемых устройств. 

— Милый, не нервничай, — шепнула азаготка ему на ухо. Тон у нее был почти ласковый. Хотя и чуть снисходительный.

И правда, чего он трясется, будто девственник на выпускном в старшей школе? Раз уж выпала такая возможность, нужно пользоваться ей на все сто. Артур сделал решительный выдох и привлек девушку к себе. Та одобрительно мурлыкнула и скользнула рукой к его паху. 

Член — нужно отдать ему должное — отреагировал немедленно. Артур, стаскивая с азаготки лифчик, даже возгордился собой: есть еще порох в пороховницах! Грудь у инопланетной проститутки оказалась тоже вполне обычной, но весьма аппетитной. Так что Артур не упустил возможности как следует ее потискать. Затем он деловито стянул с девушки трусики и обнаружил под ними вульву, что назвать оригинальностью тоже можно было с натяжкой. Вульва оказалась ярко-лазурной, с парой маленьких щупалец вместо клитора — а вот это уже поинтереснее. 

— Нравится? — спросила азаготка и игриво пошевелила этими самыми щупальцами. 

— Мгм, — нечленораздельно промычал Артур. Кровь и похоть ударили ему в голову. Он и предположить не мог, что подобные физиологические особенности инопланетянки могут так мощно его завести. — А презервативами у вас тут пользуются?

— Все что захочешь, милый, — сладким голосом пропела девушка и потянулась к тумбочке.  
Артур залез на самую середину гигантской кровати и развалился на ней морской звездой. Член гордо смотрел в потолок и был готов к бою. Азаготка ловко надела на него резинку, а затем оседлала Артура. 

О-о-о, это было нечто! Вагина азаготки, пусть и была чуть прохладнее, чем у человеческих женщин, оказалось восхитительно тугой. Она словно засасывала член, создавая вокруг вакуум. Артуру оставалось лишь остервенело подмахивать и завороженно пялиться на то, как дергаются щупальца-клиторы. 

— Да! Да, да, да! — восклицала азаготка и прыгала на члене со все более бешеной скоростью. — Давай, землянин, долби меня! Не останавливайся!

— Долблю! Долблю! — в тон ей вопил Артур, у которого от удовольствия поджимались яйца. Член уже готов был взорваться. 

— Засади мне прямо в ракушку! — провыла азаготка и заухала, словно сова. Странные инопланетные грязные разговорчики почему-то в секунду довели Артура до пика, и он с богатырским стоном кончил.

Азаготка продолжала скакать на еще не опавшем члене. Ее щупальца-клиторы начали биться друг о друга, и через несколько мгновений из присосок на них во все стороны стала брызгать влага. 

Артур завороженно наблюдал за этим зрелищем. Он и у земных-то женщин сквирта ни разу не видел, а тут еще и инопланетянка! Кажется, кто-то скоро будет готов ко второму раунду.

В тот момент, когда Артур мысленно выбирал следующую позу для секса, справа раздался тихий треск. Он повернул голову и увидел, что полотенце заляпано выделениями азаготки. И, что хуже, попало на телепортатор! Именно он издавал это жалобное потрескивание. На крохотном экранчике отобразилось число «42». По полотенцу побежали синие молнии. Оно скукожилось, обернулось вокруг телепортатора… а затем исчезло. 

— Твою мать! — пораженно заорал Артур и вскочил. 

— Предупреждала же, — лениво пожала плечами проститутка.

— О таком ты меня не предупреждала! — взревел Артур. Мысли хаотично мелькали в голове. Так, как же теперь быть, как же им с Фордом теперь вернуться к «Золотому Сердцу»? Без телепортатора такое путешествие обещает быть долгим и слишком дорогим. 

Точно, Форд! Форд всегда попадает в стремные ситуации, но обладает навыком мастерски выбираться из них. Нужно найти Форда!

Артур наспех вытерся простыней и обернулся к азаготке:  
— Мы закончили.

Она разочарованно вздохнула и встала с кровати:  
— Я ожидала от тебя большего, честно говоря. Какие же вы, люди, чувствительные. Подумаешь, телепортатор телепортировался неизвестно куда. Не повод терять эрекцию.

— Да мне, знаешь ли, насрать, впечатлил я тебя или нет, — огрызнулся Артур и положил ладонь на сканер у выхода.

Дверь открылась. Азаготка равнодушно помахала ему рукой и неспешно удалилась, покачивая стройными бедрами. Артур остался стоять один — в узком коридоре со множеством дверей и поворотов. 

Ну и как найти Форда?

— Форд!.. — неуверенно крикнул Артур. Интересно, как тут вызвать администрацию? Черт, надо было спросить у азаготки. Он растерянно повертел головой по сторонам — той уже и след простыл.

Артур вздохнул и попробовал наугад отворить одну из дверей. Датчик сработал, и Артуру открылось завораживающее своей отвратительностью зрелище: на кровати парочка дентрасси самозабвенно жарила здоровенного, радостно повизгивающего вогона. Кажется, Форд был не совсем прав по поводу того, что дентрасси любят видеть вогонов исключительно рассерженными.

Артур кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Все трое прервались и синхронно уставились на него. Артур героически сдержал приступ тошноты и деликатно поинтересовался:  
— А вы не в курсе, как тут администрацию вызвать?

На секунду Тодду показалось, что его огрели по голове молотком. В ушах нещадно звенело. Перед глазами все плыло.

— Бля… — простонал он и мученически сжал виски.

— Исключительно с тобой солидарен, — раздался рядом голос Дирка.

Окей, Дирк никуда не пропал. В их случае это уже большой плюс. Тодд зажмурился — так переносить боль было куда легче. Впрочем, неприятные ощущения стремительно отступали. Уже через каких-то пару минут он решился снова открыть глаза.

— Что за?.. — сорвалось с языка.

Дирк, похоже, тоже обрел способность видеть, потому что изумленно выдохнул.

Они стояли посреди довольно большого помещения. В центре расположилась огромная кровать со смятым постельным бельем. На полу валялись миниатюрные трусики и лифчик. Свет в комнате был красноватый и приглушенный. Но больше всего внимание Тодда привлекли стеллажи у стен. 

Такого ассортимента он ни в одном секс-шопе не видел! А его не то чтобы можно было назвать неопытным. По крайней мере, Тодд был в курсе существования дилдо в форме собачьих, конских и даже драконьих пенисов. Но тут! Такой фантазии позавидовал бы сам Сальвадор Дали!

Дирк сглотнул — то ли восхищенно, то ли испуганно. 

— Вот это арсенал, — сказал Тодд. А потом до него, наконец, дошло: — Дирк, стоп! Как мы вообще сюда попали?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Дирк. — Но логично предположить, что браслет — это телепортатор.

— Да уж, ничего необычного, — съязвил Тодд.

Дирк бросил на него жалостливый взгляд:  
— Серьезно? Сарказм по такому поводу? Да для нас подобные ситуации вообще практически бытовуха. А вот место, куда нас перенесло… вот это гораздо интереснее!

И Дирк с рвением бросился изучать стеллажи. 

— Не вздумай пытаться воспользоваться телепортатором, а то неизвестно, куда нас еще занесет, — вяло попросил Тодд. Он вообще не разделял энтузиазма Дирка. Куда любопытнее было выяснить, открывается ли та дверь напротив кровати и, если да, куда она ведет. Он сделал шаг и едва не поскользнулся на использованном презервативе. Брезгливо передернувшись, Тодд наступил на приставший к пятке кроссовка гондон, кое-как его отцепил и подошел к двери. Ручки на ней не было — только большой круг на том месте, где ручки обыкновенно бывают расположены.

Тодд нажал на круг. Ничего не произошло. Тодд попытался его провернуть. Снова ничего не произошло.

— Дирк, дверь не открывается. Тебе это ничего не напоминает?

— Пока не вижу ничего, что пыталось бы нас убить. Хотя, например, вот тем шестифутовым дилдо убить более чем реально, — отозвался Дирк и тут же воскликнул с восхищенным удивлением: — Ого, презервативы для тентаклей!

— Убить нас действительно пока не пытаются, — признал Тодд. — Зато создается впечатление, будто кто-то непрозрачно намекает, чтобы мы занялись сексом.

— Сексом с тобой? Фу, гадость, — ответил Дирк и продолжил изучать игрушки на стеллажах.

Тодд открыл рот и собрался уже было оскорбленно выдать гневную тираду, но тут дверь отъехала в стену, открывая проход. На пороге стояло… существо. Оно отдаленно напоминало человека. По крайней мере, у существа имелась голова, тело, две руки, две ноги и даже обвисшие сиськи. Но голова была большой и уродливой, руки и ноги — коротенькими и тоненькими, а кожа оказалась болотно-зеленого цвета, с толстыми грубыми складками.

— Бля, — ошарашенно сказал Тодд и отступил на пару шагов.

— Ой! — раздался сзади испуганный возглас Дирка.

— Почему вы одетые? — спросило существо, входя в комнату. Дверь тут же закрылась.

— Что? — тупо переспросил Тодд. 

— Почему вы одетые? — строго повторило существо. — Правилами Сексодрома на Эротиконе Шесть допускается находиться обнаженными или в полотенце. 

— Полотенце у нас есть! — радостно сообщил Дирк, вставая рядом с Тоддом. 

— Вы можете прикрыть им гениталии или другие части тела, которые сочтете интимными, — сухо сказало существо, пожевав губами. — Раздевайтесь.

Тодд переглянулся с Дирком, а потом снова посмотрел на существо:  
— Что происходит? Что это за место вообще?

Существо непонимающе моргнуло:  
— Сексодром на Эротиконе Шесть. Как вы попали в номер для клиентов, если не знаете, где находитесь? Я вижу, что у вас к телепортатору прикреплен номерок из нашего гардероба. Значит, вы не секс-пираты. Как вам удалось остаться в одежде и получить номерок? Раздевайтесь немедленно.

— А если нет? — заартачился Тодд, с вызовом поднимая подбородок.

— Ну, вы наверняка знаете, какими методами пользуется джудунская наемная полиция. Уверены, что они вам по душе?

— Нет-нет, давайте без полиции, — выпалил Дирк и аккуратно оттер плечом Тодда. — Мы ничего не планировали нарушать. Наш телепортатор немного… вышел из строя. Поэтому мы… воспользовались гардеробной не до конца. Мы разденемся.

И он тут же принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

— Ты серьезно вообще?! — воскликнул Тодд. 

— Предельно, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Дирк, стаскивая ботинки. — В чем проблема-то?

— И правда. 

— Мне стыдиться нечего, — самодовольно хмыкнул Дирк и снял через голову майку. — Если ты такой стесняшка, бери полотенце. Прикрой им гениталии… или другие интимные части тела.

Тодд злобно зыркнул на него и принялся раздеваться. Трусы он снял только тогда, когда убедился, что Дирк не смотрит. И тут же обернул бедра полотенцем, которое Дирк положил на край кровати. Махровая ткань оказалась местами влажной, но на это, а также на пресловутую гигиеничность Тодду в данный момент было уже плевать.

— Чисто чтобы уточнить… — начал Дирк, до конца раздевшись и нацепив телепортатор на запястье. Стыдиться ему действительно оказалось нечего, и Тодд упорно пытался смотреть куда угодно, кроме голого Дирка. — Сами понимаете, тяжелая телепортация и все такое… Это бордель?

— Это Сексодром, — ответило существо. — Но, коль вам угодно использовать такую терминологию, да, это бордель. 

— И ты типа… проститутка? — неверяще спросил Тодд.

— Когда-то была. Но сейчас я занимаю высокую административную должность, — существо обидчиво поджало толстые губы. 

— А не могли бы вы сказать, где именно находится ваш Сексодром? — поинтересовался Дирка.

— Эротикон Шесть. Солнечная Система Эротикон.

— Прелесть какая, — шокировано выдавил из себя Тодд. — Как же хочется надеяться, что я просто обкурился. 

Администраторша прошла к стеллажу, нажала какую-то кнопочку. Из стены выдвинулся ящик, из которого она достала лист бумаги и устройство, напоминающее ручку.

— Я заберу ваши личные вещи в гардеробную. Заполните формуляр ЭР-ТИК69. 

— Э-э-э… — замешкался Тодд.

— Не волнуйся, я все сделаю! — заверил его Дирк. — Я британец. Я привык к бюрократии.

Он деловито уселся на кровать и принялся с серьезным видом заполнять бумаги. С учетом того, что он был голый, выглядело довольно комично.

— Мы с вами пока могли бы решить вопрос относительно пользования услугами, — сказала Тодду администраторша. — Вам кого, девочку?

— Что? — недоуменно моргнул Тодд. — Нет.

— Мальчика?

— Нет! — раздраженно повторил Тодд.

— Гермафродита?

— Да не надо мне никаких гермофродитов! — в отчаянии воскликнул он.

Администраторша помолчала, а потом чуточку разочарованно уточнила:  
— Предпочитаете вегетативное размножение? У нас тут ничто не осуждается, но все комнаты с удовлетворительной эротической атмосферой для корней, например, сейчас заняты. Если вы предпочитаете размножаться побегами, могу предложить весьма недурную теплицу… Камера клонирования сейчас свободна…

— Знаете, не приемлю ничего, кроме спорообразования, — разъяренно съязвил Тодд. 

— О, с этим проблем не возникнет! У нас есть замечательные ванны с дрожжевым экстрактом и гидрофосфатом натрия, — обрадовалась администраторша. И, снизив тон, понимающе добавила: — Я-то полностью разделяю ваши предпочтения. Как по мне, овогамия — мерзкая во всех отношениях вещь. 

— Простите, я могу посоветоваться с моим другом? — встрял Дирк и тут же вцепился Тодду в руку, чтобы отвести в сторону. 

— Чего? — шепотом спросил Тодд. Он еще никогда так часто не смотрел Дирку в глаза. Смотреть куда-то еще казалось домогательством. Хотя Дирку, кажется, было совершенно плевать на наготу.

— Слушай, в формуляре написано, что одну ячейку гардеробной может использовать до шести единиц клиентов, — тихо сообщил Дирк. — Я вот что подумал: владелец телепортатора, очевидно, должен знать, как им пользоваться. И он, скорее всего, оставил свои вещи в гардеробной. Может, нам попробовать изучить их, чтобы понять, кто он такой?

— Ты предлагаешь рыться в чужих вещах? — Тодд закатил глаза. — Ну разумеется, откуда у тебя вообще представления о личных границах… Почему бы нам просто не спросить, чья это ячейка? 

— В формуляре указано, что личности клиентов конфиденциальны. 

— Тогда как нам поможет то, что мы — гипотетически — узнаем, кто владелец телепортатора?

— Слушай, я в любом случае не собираюсь пользоваться… никакими услугами, — сказал Дирк. — Поэтому предлагаю пойти в чертовую гардеробную. А потом действовать по ситуации. Тем более что телепортатор нужно вернуть, не находишь? Считай, это наше новое дело.

— Надеюсь, заплатят нам не шлюхами, — буркнул Тодд и тут же обратился к администраторше: — Эй, дамочка. Мы решили не заполнять ваш формуляр. Отведите нас в гардеробную, мы хотим лично позаботиться о сохранности своих вещей.

— И вы туда же, — обиженно заметила администраторша. — Уверения некоторых блогеров в ненадежности гардеробных Сексодрома — исключительно мерзкие инсинуации. 

— Если вас это утешит, мы не смотрим никаких блогеров, — добродушно сказал Тодд. — Считайте нас обычными занудами.

— Сочту за честь, — прогудела администраторша. — Следуйте за мной. 

Она развернулась и нажала на круг на двери. Тот подсветился зеленым, и дверь тут же отъехала в сторону.

— А почему у меня так не получилось? — возмутился Тодд. — Или из комнаты выйти можно, только если администрация пожелает тебя выпустить? Какой-то принудительный бордель.

— Ничего подобного, — буркнула администраторша и нехотя призналась: — Заедают у нас двери. За-е-да-ют. Ерунда. Не повод для возмущений. В остальном сервис отменный.

— Отменнее не бывает, — проворчал под нос Тодд, выходя из комнаты.

Администраторша вела их узкими коридорами со множеством абсолютно одинаковых дверей. Как можно ориентироваться в таком лабиринте, оставалось для Тодда загадкой. И не только это. Тодд посмотрел на идущего рядом Дирка и шепнул:  
— Тебе не кажется странным, что мы понимаем ее речь? Почему в каких-то космических ебенях говорят на английском?

— Ну не знаю… — беспечно протянул Дирк. — Например, у меня есть один знакомый, владеющий машиной для путешествий во времени и пространстве. Эта малышка автоматически переводит все языки Вселенной. Может, наш телепортатор тоже так может.

— Чего?.. — завис Тодд. — Это твоя очередная неправдоподобная история вроде той, что с диваном и Тором?

— Эй, Тор существует! — возмущенно прошипел Дирк.

— Мы пришли, — прогундосила администраторша. 

Они очутились в крохотной зоне ресепшн. На стойке расположился чудовищного вида компьютер. Тут не было ни посетителей, ни даже персонала. Похоже, у Сексодрома на Эротиконе Шесть дела шли не очень. Даже несмотря на то, что комнаты с удовлетворительной эротической атмосферой для корней были заняты.

— Ваш номерок… 1103, — администраторша нажала несколько клавишей на компьютере. — Получите вашу ячейку.

Раздался тоненький свист. Он постепенно становился все громче, и вскоре с потолка опустился небольшой сейф на металлическом креплении. 

— Прикладывайте номерок и складывайте вещи. Надеюсь, вы уже определились со спектром услуг, — ответила администраторша и тут же потеряла к ним интерес.

— Мы пока подумаем, — сказал Дирк и приложил номерок к двери сейфа. Та немедленно открылась.

— Та-а-ак… — тут же заглянул внутрь Тодд.

— Это не ты мне говорил, что нехорошо рыться в чужих вещах? — насмешливо фыркнул Дирк. — А теперь вот сам первым лезешь.

— Тут только одежда, — сказал Тодд, проигнорировав замечание Дирка. В сейфе и правда лежало два комплекта одежды. Один состоял из трусов, футболки, пижамных штанов, домашнего халата и тапочек. Другой — из светлого брючного костюма, кремового тренча, кепки гаврош, галстука, темных очков, ботинок и сумки-почтальонки.

— Проверить карманы и сумку?

— Сумка… Она кажется… знакомой… — задумчиво протянул Дирк. 

Ладно. Тогда с нее и стоит начать. Тодд открыл сумку. Внутри оказался только небольшой плоский предмет, напоминающий коробочку для CD-диска. Сверху большими дружелюбными буквами были написано: «Без паники».

— Спасибо за совет, — съехидничал Тодд.

— Отличный совет! — Дирк отчего-то пришел в полный восторг. — Тодд, я знаю, чьи это вещи!

Тодд недоверчиво покосился на Дирка. Нет, ну так не бывает. Точнее, бывает. Откровенно говоря, в случае с Дирком именно так все постоянно и происходит. Но, черт побери. Так не бывает.

— Ну и чьи же? 

— Форда Префекта, моего приятеля с маленькой планетки в окрестностях Бетельгейзе, — Дирк улыбнулся той улыбкой, что всегда появлялась у него на лице, когда он докапывался до истины. — Познакомился с ним однажды, когда расследовал дело в Западной Англии. Отличный малый! 

— И как ты это понял?

— Что Форд — отличный малый?

— Что это — вещи твоего инопланетного дружка, — закатил глаза Тодд.

— А! — просиял Дирк. — Вот эта штуковина. Форд мне ее показывал. Это путеводитель по Галактике для автостопщиков. Конечно, в бесконечной Вселенной такой может у многих оказаться, но сумка! У Форда была точно такая же сумка. Вернее, у него была _эта_ сумка. Теперь я вспомнил.

По правде говоря, Тодд испытал облегчение. Конечно, его не сильно радовал факт, что Дирк водит знакомство с какими-то странными инопланетянами. Но, с другой стороны, владельцем работающего с сомнительной эффективностью телепортатора оказался дружественно настроенный чувак. Скорее всего, ему ничего не стоит вернуть их с Дирком обратно на Землю.

— И что, мы тупо будем ждать его здесь? — спросил Тодд.

— Зная Форда… я бы не рискнул, — Дирк сморщил нос. — В жизни его более всего привлекают три занятия — напиваться, заниматься сексом и встревать в неприятности. Возможно, наше ожидание затянется. 

— У меня с утра не было в планах зависать в космическом борделе. Что предлагаешь?

— Предлагаю довериться силе моего британского обаяния, — сказал Дирк и сложил свои вещи в сейф. Тодд пожал плечами и последовал его примеру. Дирк закрыл дверцу, приложил номерок. Раздался писк, и сейф тут же стал медленно, со скрипом подниматься к потолку.

— Прошу прощения, — обратился Дирк к администраторше. — Мы прибыли сюда вместе с другом. Мы можем посетить его комнату?

— Личности клиентов конфиденциальны, — равнодушно сказала администраторша. 

— Да, но я знаю личность своего друга. Его зовут Форд Префект.

— Личности клиентов конфиденциальны.

— Это он должен заплатить за услуги вашего Сексодрома!

— Форд Префект уже оплатил двое суток пребывания себе и сопровождению, — сухо сообщила администраторша.

— Вы же понимаете, что, сказав это, нарушили конфиденциальность клиента? — сощурился Тодд.

— Личности клиентов конфиденциальны, — невозмутимо сказала администраторша.

— Да бля! — в сердцах воскликнул Тодд и отошел от стойки. Пусть Дирк и его британское обаяние сами разбираются.

— Вообще-то, мы как раз определились с услугами, — проникновенно сказал Дирк, чуть ли не ложась грудью на стойку ресепшн. — Отправляясь сюда, мы рассчитывали на групповую овогамию с Фордом и кем-нибудь из ваших… работниц. Вы полагаете, что в отсутствие Форда Префекта у нас имеется возможность заняться с ним групповой овогамией?

— Нет, — мотнула головой администраторша.

— А если так, то как ваш Сексодром сможет оказать нам услуги? Знаете, если я в чем-то и эксперт, так это в написании гневных отзывов в книге жалоб и предложений. И кажется, это как раз тот случай, когда мне придется воспользоваться своим талантом.

— Не надо, — пролепетала администраторша. — Я выдам вам формуляр для сопровождающих и формуляр согласия на групповую овогамию. 

— Чудненько, — пропел Дирк.

— Ты ебаный гений, — прошептал Тодд.

— Я британец, — горделиво отметил Дирк, взял формуляры и принялся деловито их заполнять. По ощущениям Тодда, это заняло не менее часа. Наконец, Дирк показал ему, где поставить подписи, и отдал документы администраторше. Та горестно пожевала губами. Похоже, она яростно не одобряла групповую овогамию.

— Следуйте за мной, — сказала она и выбралась из-за стойки ресепшн.

Некоторое время они блуждали по одинаковым коридорам. Один раз на пути встретилась процессия гигантских слизней, на шеях которых восседали трехгрудые женщины. Но Тодд решил, что ему понадобится нечто куда более необычное, чтобы хоть немного удивиться.

Наконец, они остановились у одной из дверей. Администраторша нажала на круг. Он тут же загорелся зеленым, и дверь отъехала в стену. В комнате, что открылась взору, не было кровати. Зато там стояла крестовидная дыба, на которой висел высокий темнокожий мужчина. Он вперил в администраторшу испуганный взгляд и заорал:  
— Я не знаю, откуда взялась эта мертвая шлюха в моем номере!

Тодд, невольно содрогнувшись, внимательнее оглядел комнату и увидел, что в углу лежит безжизненное тело девушки. Ничего себе развлечения у них в борделе! Дирк рядом сдавленно пискнул — он все еще плохо реагировал на трупы. Тодд уже собрался было проверить, точно ли труп настолько мертв, насколько утверждает мужик на дыбе, как администраторша равнодушно и даже немного презрительно заявила:  
— Это голографический дизайн. Чего вы ожидали в БДСМ-номере? Подождите пару минут, и появится другое изображение.

Мужчина облегченно выдохнул и отметил:  
— Ваш Сексодром, знаете ли, сильно изменился за лето.

— Все для вашего удовольствия, — дежурно ответила администраторша. — Вынуждена отвлечь вас по уважительной причине, — она ткнула толстым пальцем в Дирка и сказала: — Этот представитель хомо рептиликус с планеты Сол-3 утверждает…

— Я хомо сапиенс, вообще-то, — встрял пришедший в себя Дирк.

— Да? — чуть пренебрежительно переспросила администраторша. — Ну, вы же все на одно лицо, неудивительно, что я перепутала.

— М-м-м, я прямо-таки ощущаю этот сладкий привкус межгалактического расизма, — протянул Тодд и едко добавил: — Как же вы нас все это время не путали?

— Ну, вы ниже ростом и в полотенце. Я ж не дура, — обиделась администраторша. — Так вот, этот представитель хомо сапиенс с планеты Сол-3 утверждает, что запланировал с вами групповую овогамию.

— Привет, Форд! — радостно воскликнул Дирк. Кажется, он был просто счастлив, что наконец-то нашлась минутка поздороваться.

— Ты кто? — удивленно моргнул Форд. — Я не планировал ебаться с мужскими особями землян.

— Ты серьезно? — обиженно спросил Дирк. — Англия, один изумительный вечер четверга, который начался с шести пинт горького и привел к тому, что в пабе «Конь и конюх» все-таки умудрился закончиться эль…

Форд прищурился, а затем обрадованно вскричал:  
— Дирк! Какими судьбами! Прости, я тебя голым не признал. Если б знал, что ты прячешь под шмотками такие причиндалы, возможно, решил бы за тобой приударить.

Дирк, кажется, посчитал это комплиментом, что ни в какие ворота не лезло. Лично Тодд аж покраснел от такого нахальства. 

— Форд, мы нашли твой телепортатор, — сообщил Дирк. — Ой, кстати. Это Тодд.

— Привет, — вяло помахал рукой Тодд. Приятель Дирка ему не то чтобы понравился и здороваться с ним не было ни малейшего желания.

— Йоу, бро! — скороговоркой выпалил Форд и тут же обратился к администраторше, стоявшей рядом со слегка ошарашенным видом: — Могу ли я рассчитывать на то, что меня снимут с дыбы? Знаете ли, в этом положении не совсем комфортно вести светскую беседу.

Лично Тодд полагал, что светская беседа в любом случае не удастся — хотя бы потому, что они голые. Ну, он-то в полотенце, а вот Дирк и этот Форд — самые что ни на есть голые-преголые. И Тодд был убежден, что это приведет к различного рода неловкостям.

Так, собственно, и случилось. Как только администраторша нажала на какую-то кнопку на панели управления дыбой, освобожденный Форд кинулся обниматься с Дирком. Наблюдать, как голый Дирк тискается с каким-то голым мужиком, только что висевшим на дыбе, оказалось выше сил Тодда. Он опустил глаза в пол и принялся внимательно изучать свои босые ноги. 

Благо, администраторше вся эта вакханалия тоже явно была не по душе. Она кашлянула и сухо сказала:

— Мистер Префект, подпишите формуляр согласия на групповую овогамию.

Форд, наконец, отлип от Дирка:

— Так, дружище, давай-ка обо всем по порядку. К какого рода извращению ты пытаешься меня склонить?

Форд продолжал не нравиться Тодду. Зато он оказался понятливым малым. Дирк буквально за пару минут ввел его в курс дела, а затем отдал телепортатор. Форд надел его на руку, увлеченно потыкал в кнопочки и удовлетворенно сообщил:  
— Теоретически он исправен. Могу отправить вас двоих домой.

— Мистер Префект, мне не совсем понятно, собираетесь ли вы подписывать формуляр согласия на групповую овогамию, — упрямо встряла администраторша.

— Нет, ситуация изменилась, — сказал Форд. — Хотя, Дирк, если ты настаиваешь…

— Он не настаивает, — отрезал Тодд. — Никакой групповой овогамии.

— Тогда вам нужно пройти на ресепшн, подписать формуляр об отказе и уплатить штраф.

Тодд, не выдержав абсурдности ситуации, громко заржал.

Форд возмущенно воскликнул:  
— Какой еще штраф?! Да вы вообще курс альтаирского доллара видели?!

Похоже, он вознамерился вступить с администраторшей в самозабвенный спор. Но этим планам не суждено было сбыться. Из-за угла коридора внезапно выскочил невысокий мужик, цепко схватил Форда за плечи и воскликнул:  
— Случилось непоправимое! 

Незнакомец выглядел так, будто вложил все сбережения в финансовую пирамиду Бернарда Мейдоффа и только сейчас понял, как проебался. Кажется, даже его член, покачивающийся от экспрессивных движений своего владельца, принял душещипательно скорбный вид.

Не то чтобы Тодд разглядывал чьи-то члены, впрочем. 

— О, Артур, дай угадаю. Ты проебал телепортатор? — ухмыльнулся Форд.

— Да. Как ты узнал? — ошалело моргнул незнакомец — по всей видимости, Артур.

Форд радостно помахал перед его носом запястьем с телепортатором:  
— Твое счастье, что ты отправил его моему другу Дирку.

— Я никому его не отправлял! На нем просто загорелось число «42», а потом он исчез вместе с полотенцем. Вот при чем здесь ответ на главный вопрос Жизни, Вселенной и всего такого?

— Ммм, — Форд быстро нажал несколько кнопочек. — Похоже, у телепортатора включился рандомайзер. Он отправил себя сорок второму существу из тех, на кого я его настроил. 

— Ты настроил телепортатор на Дирка? — хмуро спросил Тодд. Нет, он ни капли не ревновал. Просто… что за херня?

— Я всего лишь сорок второй в твоем списке? — обиделся Дирк.

— Эй, ребята, да я его просто как записную книжку использую, если честно, — хмыкнул Форд. — А вот чего я не понимаю, так это почему включился рандомайзер.

— Ты же сказал, что телепортатор барахлит, — заметил Артур, покраснев.

Форд сощурился и внимательно уставился на него:  
— Так, что ты сделал, дружище?

— Это не я! — пискнул Артур. — Это азаготка. Она… случайно обкончала полотенце, на котором лежал телепортатор.

— Вау, ты довел до оргазма азаготку! — восхитился Форд.

— А, так вот почему полотенце было влажным! — невозмутимо обрадовался решению очередной загадки Дирк.

— Фу-у-у, — скривившись, протянул Тодд. Но полотенце снимать все же не стал. Ну, не может же он оказаться настолько лузером, чтобы подцепить межгалактическое венерическое заболевание, даже не переспав с инопланетянкой?

— А вообще, Форд, я мог бы на тебя и обидеться, — заметил Артур. — Ты, получается, был в курсе, что я потерял телепортатор. И ты даже не попытался меня отыскать, чтобы сообщить, что все в порядке!

— Эй-эй! — Форд примирительно выставил вперед ладони. — Да я и сам с Дирком всего пару минут назад встретился. 

— К тому же, знаешь, на этом Сексодроме непросто кого бы то ни было отыскать, — отметил Дирк и добавил заговорщицким шепотом: — Они тут чтят конфиденциальность. 

— Чтят конфиденциальность?! — заорал Артур. — Да я все двери подряд здесь открывал! Вы даже представить не можете, _что_ я видел! Я вообще не уверен, что смогу когда-либо заниматься сексом после такого.

— Расслабься, чувак, — успокоил Тодд. — У них еще есть комнаты клонирования и ванны для любителей спорообразования. Уверен, ты найдешь альтернативу.

Артур просверлил его ненавидящим взглядом и спросил:  
— А ты кто вообще такой?

На секунду воцарилась противоестественная тишина. Затем администраторша горестно вздохнула и напомнила:  
— Мистер Префект, вам нужно заполнить формуляр и уплатить штраф. 

И вновь пришлось шляться по бесконечным коридорам борделя. Во главе процессии шествовала администраторша. За ней шли Форд и Дирк, ведущие оживленную беседу о погоде на Альфа Центавре. Тодд брел за ними, стараясь не пялиться на задницу Дирка и находясь в полной уверенности, что тот вообще ни черта не знает о погоде на Альфа Центавре. А в арьергарде тащился Артур, которому, похоже, в отличие от Дирка и Форда, было неловко разгуливать по коридорам космического борделя в чем мать родила. 

На ресепшн Дирк и Форд с усердием принялись проходить бюрократические процедуры, которые обещали освободить их от необходимости заняться групповушкой. А Тодд и Артур были счастливы забрать номерок гардеробной и, наконец, одеться. 

— Тодд, подпиши вот здесь, — Дирк поднес ему формуляр. 

Тот быстро поставил на бланке кривую подпись и неловко бросил:  
— Да оденься ты уже, наконец.

— Ну ты и ханжа, — беззлобно поддел его Дирк. — В кои-то веки выпал шанс походить голышом. 

— В таком случае, ты уверен, что хочешь вернуться? — саркастично поинтересовался Тодд. — А то мало ли, вдруг шататься по межгалактическому борделю — это отдых твоей мечты…

— Я лучше найду в Сиэтле сообщество нудистов, — ровно ответил Дирк. — Не одобряю индустрию продажи секс-услуг.

— Итак, Сиэтл! — воскликнул подошедший Форд. — Давайте-ка отправим вас двоих на Землю.

Прощание получилось скомканным. Артур ныл, что просто обязан сейчас сожрать кусок лазгарской пиццы и порыдать на плече у кого-то по имени Марвин. Тодду тоже не терпелось оказаться в каком-нибудь привычном и до боли банальном месте.

Форд ухватил их с Дирком за руки, и безжизненный интерьер зоны ресепшн Сексодрома на Эротиконе Шесть смазался в радужное пятно. Через секунду они очутились Пирсе №54. На этот раз перемещение было мягким.

— Чувак, мы вообще-то у музея поп-культуры были, когда твой девайс нас телепортнул, — заметил Тодд. — До него отсюда полчаса ехать.

— Ты в Сиэтле? В Сиэтле! — отрезал Форд. — Я тебе не гид, дорогуша. Дирк, я как-нибудь заберу тебя опрокинуть пивка… на любой планете, которую ты предпочитаешь.

— Лондон подойдет, — заверил Дирк.

— Окей, — Форд показал ему большой палец. — Ну, пока!

Секунда — и он исчез. Прогуливающиеся по пирсу зеваки даже внимания на это не обратили.

— Мы так и не спросили, почему понимали инопланетную речь, — чуть разочарованно сказал Тодд. Хотя на самом деле его это мало волновало. 

— В следующий раз спросим, — заверил Дирк. 

Над ними пролетела жирная чайка. Вдали раздался гудок парохода. Как же все-таки хорошо дома! Тодд удовлетворенно вдохнул соленый воздух и бросил на Дирка хитрый взгляд:  
— Так значит, Дирк, заняться со мной сексом — это гадость?

— А? — переспросил Дирк, оборачиваясь. По тону было ясно, что он все прекрасно услышал, но был бы не прочь увильнуть от ответа. 

Тодд очень, очень медленно приподнял бровь. Трюк, которому он обучился у своего бывшего барабанщика. Тодд знал, что выглядит это очень эффектно, и все ждал момент, чтобы испытать приемчик на Дирке.

Дирк стушевался. Глаза забегали, и он стал сбивчиво оправдываться:

— Это… Тодд, нет… Это не то, что… Я не это имел в виду.

— Ты сейчас прекрасен, как рассвет, — нахально улыбнулся Тодд, искренне наслаждаясь моментом. 

— Что?.. — недоуменно прервался Дирк. — Почему?..

— Такой яркий и пунцовый. А я все думал, способен ли ты покраснеть.

— Я имел в виду, что… — Дирк поджал губы и почему-то стал еще более пунцовым. — Ты тут вообще ни при чем. Просто секс сам по себе гадость, с кем бы он ни случился.

Тодд фыркнул:  
— А ты им хоть раз вообще занимался?

— Конечно! — невозмутимо ответил Дирк. — Четыре раза. Очень липко.

— Мороженое тоже липкое, — пожал плечами Тодд.

Дирк замер, а затем пораженно спросил:  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, что сейчас попытался сравнить какой-то там секс и _мороженое_? Тодд, твои жизненные приоритеты меня поражают.

Тодд не выдержал и разразился хохотом.

— Ладно, ладно, чувак, секс гадость, мороженое рулит, — отсмеявшись, сказал он. — Денек выдался тяжким. Пойдем съедим по говеному хот-догу?

Дирк с энтузиазмом закивал.

Пройдя с полсотни футов, Тодд осторожно уточнил:  
— А если во время секса есть мороженое?

Дирк на несколько секунд задумался, потом пожал плечами и ответил:  
— А вот такое можно, в принципе, и попробовать. Кажется, я даже видел это в каком-то сериале.

— Сериал этот, случаем, не на «Порнхабе» крутили? — поинтересовался Тодд, не убавляя шаг.

— Я вообще понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — Дирк скорчил недоуменную рожу. — О, Тодд, смотри, а вон там, вообще-то, продают бургеры, и вот сейчас я понимаю, что хочу их куда больше сосисочной вечеринки.

Тодд на мгновение задался вопросом, задумывается ли Дирк вообще над тем, что вылетает из его рта. Впрочем, о чем это он, понятия «Дирк Джентли» и «задумываться» явно существовали в каких-то параллельных реальностях и пересекались лишь изредка, когда квантовая физика решала покичиться своими неисчерпаемыми умениями. 

Хотя насчет бургеров Дирк был полностью прав. Хот-доги они побеждали по всем пунктам. 

Наконец, воцарилась умиротворяющая тишина. Все-таки еда творила чудеса хотя бы потому, что на какое-то время затыкала Дирку рот.

Когда Тодд уже дожевывал свою порцию, Дирк на минутку отошел, чтобы выбросить в урну жирный бумажный пакет из-под бургера. Соленый океанский ветер донес до Тодда невнятное бормотание Дирка:  
— Можно подумать, кому-то вообще может понравиться сочетание черного и оранжевого.

Надо отдать Тодду должное, он даже не поперхнулся. Усилием воли подавил так и норовившую расплыться на лице улыбку и сделал вид, что ничего не услышал. 

В конце концов, побывать в космическом борделе, но при этом не знать, что такое «Порнхаб», было бы слишком даже для Дирка.


End file.
